Clash! Kamen Rider Vs Shadow Alliance!
by CustardApplePie
Summary: Four groups of Riders emerge to combat the combined forces of evil, will they win or lose?


"Taka, Kuwagata, Lion, Sai, Shachi, Ptera, Cobra!" The Taja Spinner announced as Eiji pulled the lever and scanned the Core Medals with the OOO Scanner.

"Grahh...!" Eiji screamed as a blinding white light surrounded him, sending his mind into a world of chaos.

"Eiji, Eiji, wake up you blockhead." Ankh said. "Geez... EIJI WAKE UP!"

Eiji immediately got up and looked around. "Oh, Ankh... What happened?"

"You smartass, you just had to use the different medals, especially the one from the purple combo!"

"I... I... can't recall a thing..."

"Yeah, well you were fighting something called... Zodiarts if I recall."

"There was this huge white monster with spikes and a one with a long stick..."

"Those were the Leo and Libra Zodiarts, they have started their attack." A civilian in a school uniform with a laptop/briefcase said as he walked up to them.

"What?" Both Eiji and Ankh turned to him.

"I'm Kengo, and I have been separated from my group... These documents have shown that Daishocker, Dopants, Greeeds, Yummies and Zodiarts are working together. If the Kamen Riders don't get their act together soon... This world would end."

"I don't get it but-" Eiji was cut off by a huge explosion. "Ankh, let's go!"

"Yeah!" Both of them ran towards the direction of the explosion, with Kengo following behind.

(Explosion Site)

"Who're you?" Kamen Rider Accel, A.K.A. Terui, jumped from side to side, dodging the explosions.

"I may ask the same question, I am part of Daishocker, General Jack!" The man with a golden mask shot out more explosions. "Now, DIE!"

"Not going to happen! AND DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS!" Terui jumped away and activated the Maximum Drive and kicked a huge, blazing "A" at General Jack.

"Insolent fool, that didn't even hurt!" General Jack mocked Terui. "Take this then!"

A huge energy ball was about to hit Terui straight in the chest but a shell blocked it, more accurately, a TURTLE shell.

"Cobra, Kame, Wani! BuraKaWani!" OOO dashed ahead and let the cobra on his head go loose. General Jack fired more shots which hit Eiji directly.

"Who did you think you were dealing with? The Soma Venom that covers me heals me instantly! Now, let's see how you'll fight with ninjas!" Eiji changed into GataKiriBa form and multiplied himself, striking thunder down towards General Jack.

"I'll deal with you later!" General Jack disappeared immediately.

"Thanks for your assistance. I'm Terui." Terui shook hands with Eiji as both of them reverted to civilian form.

"And I'm Eiji, this is Kengo and Ankh." Eiji introduced. "I feel dizzy..."

"Of course you do! You just used the thunder and multiplied yourself after waking up from a strong attack!" Ankh spat.

"I know of a place we can rest. Let's go." Terui started walking, leading the way.

"What're you doing?" Ankh yelled.

"Leading?"

"Idiot, I meant walking, watch!" Ankh slotted the coins into two Ride Vendors and turned them into bikes.

"Impressive. Kengo, can come with me, Ankh will take Eiji."

"You... That's 20 Popsicles!" Ankh yelled as he got on the Ride Vendor, dragging Eiji onto it.

(Cous Coussier)

"One cup of coffee please." Shotaro said as he took off his fedora to dust it.

"Okay!" Chiyoko chimed as she walked towards the kitchen. The theme was 1980s detective films.

"So... You're a Kamen Rider?" Hina asked.

"Yeah... My friend's kind of lost, so it's hard. If our belt were still intact, we could've contacted each other."

"That's impressive!"

"Yeah... So-" Shotaro was cut off by the roar of a motorbike and ran out of Cous Coussier. "What gives?"

"I'm Kisaragi Gentaro! Could you let my wounded friends in?" Gentaro panted.

"Umm... Sure..." Hina said. Gentaro put Yuki and JK on the sofa, letting them rest. "What happened?"

"This one monster had silver coins falling out of it, here's some of it." Gentaro pulled out some Cell Medals, shocking Hina. Hina then explained about the Ride Vendors, Yummies, Greeeds and the rest of required things.

(Town Square)

A Kamen Rider was trying to shield Tomoko from the barrage of fire balls shot at them.

"MARS, READY!" A wrist device sounded. The Kamen Rider then put his finger on a section, making the device announce. "OK! MARS!"

A projection of the planet Mars appeared on the Kamen Rider's hand, the planet ablaze. He punched the Red Nazca Dopant, only for it to absorb the flames. When the Kamen Rider was about to get slashed, a barrage of blast hit the Dopant.

"Kamen Rider Meteor, right? I've read up about you. That Meteor Galaxy," The man pointed his gun at the wrist device. "Would be a good addition to my treasures."

"KAMEN RIDE," The gun announced as the man, Kaitou, slid in the card and pulled the barrel and pointed the gun into the sky, pulling on the trigger. "DIEND!"

Kaitou then transformed into a blue Kamen Rider and shot down the flying Nazca Dopant.

"Get up, I'll buy some time." Kaitou said as he summoned Kamen Rider Glaive and Kamen Rider Blade. Both of the Kamen Riders blades glowed with electricity before Kaitou activated the Attack Ride Card, Crossattack to both attack at once. He then activated the Final Attack Ride Card which sent a Dimension Shoot towards the Dopant, making the Nazca Dopant blue again.

"I hate overkills so I'll simply finish him off like... This." He activated DiEnd Blast but a monster blocked the shot.

"I'm Ambassador Hell of Daishocker, now die!" The monster blasted beams at the two Kamen Riders.

"Tch. Let's use this then." He activated the Invisible Attack Ride Card and the trio ran away, invisible.

(Kougami Foundation Factory)

"Satonaka, Gotou, let's get Kougami out of here first, this monster's huge!" Date said as he equipped a Proto-Birth Driver as the explosions around him grew louder.

"I'm sorry for taking the completed one, but now's not the time," Gotou said shooting off Dustards each time the Supernova Scorpion Zodiarts made them appear.

"These analysis show that the poison on the stinger is fatal, no one would survive it unless you have a extremely strong medicine to cure yourself within 30 minutes, try not to get too close to the stinger." Satonaka spoke up.

"President, lets get out of here," Date said as he blasted the window and Gotou activated Cutter Wings, grabbing Kougami and flying out, avoiding the Dustards and the spilled toxic chemicals.

(Highway)

"Akiko, I have no idea how to open up the RevolGarry, the hit on my head must have sealed off the Gaia Library and made me lose some memories." Phillip said.

Then, a gorilla machine ran beside them, crashing into the RevolGarry.

"Shun, you idiot!" A girl shouted. "Control it!"

"I can't, Miu! I'm exhausted!" Shun replied over the sound of the heavy machinery.

"Hmm... Interesting device." Phillip said as the RevolGarry stopped and opened up from the impact of the machine crashing into it.

"That's the Powerdizer, what's yours called?" Shun struck up a conversation.

"RevolGarry, nice robot." Phillip replied. A monster then ran onto the highway, trashing the cars.

"Is that a Zodiarts?" Miu questioned.

"No, it's a Dopant, leave the explanations for later." Phillip took a Lost Driver and transformed into Kamen Rider Skull. "Akiko, don't mind if I do this, right?"

"Yeah! Bash him up!" Akiko cheered as Phillip slot the Cyclone Memory into the Skull Magnum and shot burst of air at the Beast Dopant.

"Ever since Shotaro and I got separated, the W Driver split into two and Fang and Xtreme are missing, just my luck." Phillip sighed. "Akiko! Where did you last put those Memory Gadgets?"

"I was setting them aside for cleaning! They just ran off! Maybe they're spoiled, Fang's not reacting to whether you're in danger or not." Akiko shouted over the sound of the gun blast.

"Fine, let's help these two tow their robot." Phillip ran and dodged the claws of the Dopant, then activated a Rider Kick using the Skull Memory. "That was easy."

Phillip walked towards the Dopant, only to realize it was a robot with a Gaia Memory.

"This is bad... We need to find the other Riders immediately."

(Hikari Photo Studio)

"Kaitou! Have you found Tsukasa yet?" Natsumi asked worriedly.

"Nope, but I found this other Kamen Rider." Kaitou let Ryuusei and Tomoko rest on the sofa, then walked towards the cookie jar.

"Geez... Where would he go..." Natsumi pouted.

(Deep Underground)

"Where is Decade?" A voice demanded.

"Sir, you don't need him, the 4 Main Generals of your troops are strong enough." General Jack said.

"Shut up! That's not enough! We need to eliminate him, he'll bring all the Riders together!" The voice screamed.

"The only people who can do that are Ichigo, Den-O and Decade..." Ambassador Hell mused.

"Exactly! 4th General! Come forth!" Shadowmoon stepped forward upon command. "Eliminate Fourze! Now go!"

"Yes sir." Shadowmoon stepped off the platform and disappeared immediately.

The 3rd General was a copy of Kamen Rider Ichigo, but his gloves, boots and scarf were yellow. He is the Shocker Rider.

The 2nd General picked up his weapon, Deepest Harpoon, and walked away. The Kamen Rider Poseidon.

The 1st General was a cloaked figure with a sinister smirk on his face...

(Rabbit Hutch)

"This is amazing! Can I turn off the Artificial Gravity?" Phillip asked.

"No, we need to get out again to cover up our machines to make lesser people come after our heads, let's go out first." Shun reasoned.

"Agreed."

(Kougami Foundation Building)

"President, we need to get to your office to activate the safety system to stop the explosions at the factory and keep you safe, let's get running." Gotou said as he slid his key card across the scanner on the elevator panel.

(Cave next to a forest and a river)

"Stupid Kaitou interfering with my attack, now I'm sent all the way here!" Tsukasa cursed. Kaitou at the Hikari Photo Studio then sneezed.

"Hmm... The strong Decade's hiding in a cave?" A voice mused.

"Who're you!" Tsukasa got up, transforming into Kamen Rider Decade.

"They call me the Medusa, for those that look at my true form, they will die by my hands... They now know me as the 5th General, previously the leader of SHOCKER!" The voice said.

"Well, I really don't care. So maybe I'll just blast you down." Tsukasa took out his Ride Booker and shot the Shocker Leader in the chest. (Let's call him Medusa.)

"I'm tempted to take off my mask..." Medusa threatened as he blasted beams around the place.

"And I'm going to gather all the Riders to bring down Shadow Alliance!" Tsukasa rolled away and changed his Ride Booker mode and brought the blade down on Medusa. He Kamen Ride into Faiz and used Crimson Smash on Medusa.

"Time to retreat..." Medusa disappeared into the thick forest and took off.

"Geez... At least know who you're screwing with first..." Tsukasa muttered.

(Cous Coussier)

"What the hell is this silver thing standing outside?" Shotaro shouted when the Cous Coussier was shot. Shotaro then transformed with Gentaro into Kamen Rider Joker and Fourze respectively. Shotaro kicked Shadowmoon in the face while Gentaro activated the Claw Module.

"UCHUU KITA!" Gentaro yelled as he transformed with the Claw Module activated.

"I am Shadowmoon, Shadow Alliance's 4th General. I am only eliminating Fourze, others shall not get in my way!" Shadowmoon slashed Shotaro furiously, only to have Gentaro counter with Claw.

"No way you're eliminating either of us." Gentaro said as he activated Rocket and Drill while deactivating Claw. Shotaro slot the Joker Memory into his Maximum Drive slot and both got ready for a double Rider Kick.

"Let's go! Rocket Drill Joker Kick!" Shadowmoon flew away and got up for a second round. Shadowmoon kicked Gentaro into the sky, waiting for him to come down to get pierced in the heart.

"Oh no you don't!" Shotaro activated a Metal Maximum Drive and gave a hard punch to Shadowmoon. Gentaro landed safely with the thrusters on his back and gave a grunt as Elek was switched on. Shotaro then pulled out his Joker Memory and swapped it for Metal. Both struck each other accidentally at the same time and Gentaro accidentally activated the electric shock on Shotaro's Metal Shaft, electrocuting him.

"Sorry!" Gentaro apologized as he swapped to Fire while Shotaro switched to Trigger. Both pulled the trigger at the same time, hitting Shadowmoon.

"Now let me finish it!" Gentaro switched to Elek and Drill, placing the Elek on Drill.

"Elek Drill Rider Kick!" Gentaro sent shocks through Shadowmoon's body, sending him flying away.

"Retreating now..." Shadowmoon ran away as both Riders taunted him.

"We won! Yeah!" Shotaro cheered.

(Shadow Alliance Base)

"You two still dare to call yourselves Generals? Scram! I'll put you two to the torture chamber until I am appeased!" The voice rasped.

"Some of you may try out for the 4th and 5th General Positions if you are not one... If you can..." The voice laughed.

(Narumi Detective Agency)

"This is awesome!" Eiji yelled as he stepped into the detective company.

"OOO, I saw you using Medals just now, did you happen to lose these?" Kengo took out the Panda and Kangaroo Medals, which led to Ankh snatching them away.

"Those are mine, the only thing Eiji owns is the OOO Driver." Ankh spat. "I'll get some Popsicles."

"I'll follow him!" Eiji said but Terui held him back, going after Ankh to pay off the debt of 20 Popsicles.

"Hi, Ankh's a bit like that, the only Medals I have is the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals, sorry about that." Eiji tried to talk to Kengo.

"It's okay, let me connect to the Rabbit Hutch for a while." Kengo tapped on the buttons and connected to Rabbit Hutch.

"You're that guy that was green and black!" Eiji yelled as soon as he saw Phillip.

"And you're OOO... We need to meet up... Wait... Isn't that the Narumi Detective Agency?"

"Err... Yeah, why?"

"That means Terui is with you! Get him!"

"He went out a few moments ago I could convey a-"

"NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! ALL RIDERS HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER NOW! THE WORLD'S BALANCE IS OFF! I'LL BE OVER!" Phillip shut down the connection as he got Shun as Powerdizer to slam RevolGarry open before closing it.

(Shadow Alliance Base)

"All Generals are free to destroy Riders, cause rampage, capture more people for brainwashing or whatever havoc you would cause on weekends." The voice laughed at his own jokes while the Generals remained stoic as ever.

Shocker Rider then got up and mounted on his bike without the voice having to say a word. Poseidon gave a small chuckle and followed him shortly after and got ready to make the world pledge allegiance towards them.

"Sir, I would like to report that the two Generals have tried escaped, but they have been defeated by a potential member of being a General." General Jack reported.

"Which is?"

"Cancer Zodiarts, Kijima. He has also defeated other rogue members such as the Libra Zodiarts, Apollo Geist and Terror Dopant who wanted your throne." General Jack was greeted with silence as the voice thought over this carefully...

(Popsicle stand)

"Hmm... Not bad..." Ankh greedily ate up the Popsicle one by one. He just finished his tenth one when the river exploded and two Riders rose up. Ankh, as a result, dropped the remaining ten which led him to yell.

"YOU BLOODY MORONS! GET IN MY WAY WILL YOU!" Ankh transformed and flew up, burning the Shocker Rider.

"Whoa, berserk button there." Terui mused as he transformed again and inserted the Trial Memory to combat Poseidon. A roar of a motorbike, robot gorilla and a huge car grew louder as Eiji jumped off the bike to transform into OOO.

"Taka! Tora! Batta! TaToBa! TaToBa! TATOBA!" The scanner announced. Eiji slashed Shocker Rider and kicked him in the chest. Shocker Rider flew back a few meters and gave a growl as he shot electric shots at Eiji.

"Fighting fire with fire is one thing, Eiji," Ankh said. "But lightning with lightning is out of the question."

Ankh flung two Medals at Eiji which was the Panda and Kangaroo Medals. Eiji inserted the Kangaroo Medal in the leg slot while the white Panda Medal went in the body slot. Eiji opened the claw which seemed to be refined and covered with a strange material that made cutting diamond seem the diamond was butter. Eiji then did some kick-boxing and finished it off with a Scanning Charge. Eiji's Taka Head detected all the weak spots and hopped around, passing through three rings of different colors and started slashing them before kicking all of them rapidly, blowing the Shocker Rider up, sending a wave of electronic parts flying. Phillip caught a Shocker Medal which Ankh, again snatched.

"This... Sucks." Eiji commented as he looked in Terui's direction. Obviously, the 2nd General was a completely different level from the first 3 Generals. Terui delivered swift attacks towards Poseidon who seemed to be unharmed. Poseidon the threw himself and Terui underwater as Terui tried to wrestle his way up to the land but was attacked when Terui got up, the Deepest Harpoon was pointed at Terui's neck.

"I know what you're thinking. Skull, don't even bother slotting the homing Luna Memory into the Skull Magnum, OOO, don't need to jump onto my back and you Greeed, don't even shoot fireballs here." Poseidon then retreated as he heard a voice call him that boomed around the city. "Good-bye, losers!"

"Good, now that we're together, let's plan." Phillip heaved a sigh of relief.

(Kougami Foundation Building)

Gotou could see a huge scorpion crawling up the building which led to a string of swearing.

"Date-san! Satonaka-san! What's going on!" Gotou yelled into the earpiece.

"This freak is a tough one! We need more-" Date was cut off as a projection of Jupiter slammed into the Zodiarts and multiple shots hit the Zodiarts.

"Your fate," The first blue Rider, Meteor said.

"Is for me to take!" The second blue Rider holding a gun, DiEnd exclaimed.

The two Riders stood together as Gotou transformed into Birth once more, summoning the C.L.A.W.S. Scorpion for Satonaka. Date transformed into Proto-Birth while Satonaka aimed the Scorpion's stinger at the Dustards.

"A small scorpion fighting a huge scorpion's troops, interesting!" Kaitou mused.

"Don't underestimate this little guy's firepower, could wipe out three whole thanks at 40 percent power." Date replied as Satonaka destroyed all of the Dustards.

"Interesting addition, Ryuusei, let's go!" DiEnd prepared the Dimension Shoot and shot through it while Ryuusei threw a couple of Saturn's Rings through it.

"DIMENSION PLANET!" Both Riders had just won the fight so easily when they appeared. Sonoda lay there unconscious. Virgo then flew and created a Dark Nebula portal to capture Sonoda.

"An order given by my master, along with the other traitors, she shall be sent to the Dark Nebula." Virgo laughed as she disappeared.

"Dark Nebula... The worst place in the universe... Let's make sure that won't hit us." Ryuusei said as they tried to run but got sucked up by Virgo. Goutou then ran towards the portal as it closed.

"Kougami-san, we need to get you to safety." Goutou slotted in a Cell Medal in a Ride Vendor and put Kougami on, riding towards the direction of Cous Coussier.

(Cous Coussier)

"Hina, where's Eiji?" Goutou burst through the door.

"Goutou-san! Nice to see you again! Eiji hasn't returned for quite some time! I thought he was with you!" Chiyoko said.

"I need to talk about Kamen-" Goutou kept quiet as he pulled Hina to one side.

"Eiji's not here, but we have two Kamen Riders with us, Joker and Fourze."

"I'm here to not let my friends cry because of the monsters!"

"I'm here to not let my city cry because of the monsters!" Both the Riders who said this looked at each other as they gave each other a hug which led to all the others to turn back and walk away...

(Dark Nebula)

"Where are we?" Ryuusei gritted his teeth as he tried to get up.

"Don't bother, we're still weak, any strong energy in here turns into an army of Dustards." Kaitou said as he stood above Ryuusei, Satonaka and Date. "If you transform here, we'll be overpowered, plus the little Scorpion here is turned off."

"Let's get these people out." Ryuusei got up and dragged Date.

"You idiot, we're still weak..." Kaitou carried Satonaka and went inside a strange glowing purple cave. Within the cave, there was a blue crystal floating and a glowing aura surrounded it. "That's the thing that keeps things alive in here. If it broke, we're screwed."

Suddenly, the C.L.A.W.S. Scorpion woke up and poked Date and Satonaka. Both groaned as they woke up.

"What the hell?" Date asked.

"Don't transform, explanations later." Ryuusei said as a bunch of Dustards entered the cave. "WOAH!"

The Dustards flew around as Kaitou took aim and shot them down. "And don't use Scorpion as well." Kaitou said with a charming grin.

"I don't know what is going on but let's go!" Date and Satonaka used the Birth Busters and Scorpion use the stinger/Drill Arm to attack the Dustards.

"Too much energy! Someone has to stop attacking!" Kaitou yelled as more Dustards spawned. Suddenly, all of the Dustards dropped and disappeared into star dust.

"Too noisy... LET'S RAMPAGE!" A purple figure with a mechanical purple cobra ran forward and attacked the five of them.

"Who's that?" Date yelled.

"I know who... Kamen Rider Ouja..." Kaitou grimaced as he took out the Kamen Ride Card showing Ouja.

"So you've been the one summoning me... NOW I'LL WIPE YOU GUYS OUT!" Ouja ran forward with the snake slithering behind him.

"The Kamen Ride cards can't be used in here..." Kaitou groaned as he pulled out the Caucasus card and looked at his card collection and growled as he pulled out a card.

"Kaijin Ride: Clown Imagin!" The Imagin blocked the attack and fought back, attacking Venosnaker.

"I'll only use that as a last resort, it's too hard to control." Kaitou and the rest escaped while Ouja and Venosnaker were kept occupied by the Clown Imagin.

"Alright, I know a way to get out, but we need to keep close..." Ryuusei said as they ran away from Ouja.

(Cave)

"It's time to go..." Tsukasa commented as he opened his eyes to himself as he woke up.

"Decade... Did you really think it would be that easy to escape?" A figure with crab claws spoke as he sharpened his claws against a huge rock.

"Ah, the potential General... Well I don't care, so fight me!" Tsukasa transformed into Complete Form and kicked Cancer against the cave wall before flipping him into the air and sending him into the river.

"What! Supernova!" Cancer grew a lot bigger and seemed like a centaur, with the exception of having a crab's body instead.

"Tch. Let's call Blade King Form out." A Kamen Rider appeared and held a huge sword up and copied Tsukasa's actions as he cut Cancer's legs.

"Eat this." Tsukasa and Blade King Form ran forward, kicking Cancer down.

"Wait, WAIT! I can't get up!" Cancer wailed.

"That, was the point!" Tsukasa and Blade slashed a "X" on Cancer, letting him explode and Virgo flew in and threw Kijima into the portal and escaped with the Switch...

(Cous Coussier)

"Alright, let's go somewhere." Shotaro put on his helmet and rode towards the Narumi Agency while giving Gentaro and Gotou instructions to head towards a certain Hikari Photo Studio.

(Hikari Photo Studio)

"Argh!" A teacher wearing suspenders, Ohsugi and a goth, Tomoko were running away as a monster walked closer towards them

"Gamel Clone?" Gotou exclaimed as he transformed and blasted it down.

"Alright, I don't understand, but, IT'S SPACE TIME!" Gentaro selected the Chainarray, Giantfoot, Spike and Hammer Switches and transformed. "Weight versus weight, let's go!"

Gotou was going to transform into BirthDay form only to realize that the CLAWS Scorpion was still with Date. Gotou rapidly shot Gamel's feet and Gentaro smashed the Hammer into Gamel, swinging the Chainarray at Gamel's feet and stomping rapidly with the feet Modules. Gentaro then changed into Magnet and activated the Limit Break.

"RIDER RAILGUN BOMBER!" Gentaro shouted as he finished the Gamel Clone off.

"Tomoko, Mr. Ohsugi, let's go!" Tomoko got on the Ride Vendor with Gotou while Gentaro and Mr. Ohsugi got onto the Massigler and went towards the Narumi Detective Agency.

(Narumi Detective Agency)

"Okay, now that we've gathered, we need some missing members, namely," Phillip started.

"Tsukasa-kun, Decade." Natsumi said

"Kaitou, DiEnd." Terui continued

"Ryuusei, Meteor!" Gentaro shouted with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Date-san, Proto Birth." Gotou stood up.

"Satonaka, Birth! WONDERFUL!" Kougami stood on a table and shouted while Eiji and Gotou pulled him down, with Shotaro yelling.

"Alright, what party did I miss?" A figure with a black jacket and some pink lines running down the sides walked in. The back of the jacket had the numbers arranged in this order 453145.

"453145? Doesn't that spell-" Phillip said.

"DECADE?" The others yelled, sans the OOO and Fourze group.

"That's right, let's attack the Shadow Alliance."

"Nope, we have to save the others first." Gentaro insisted.

"Fine by me, I'll tackle them by myself, who's with me?"

"Tsukasa, we'll go later." Natsumi said as Kengo gave Gentaro instructions.

"Alright, let's use Cosmic to break the wall between Earth and Dark Nebula!" Kengo shouted as Gentaro pressed all the Switches from 1 to 39 in order and activated a Cosmic Limit Break, sending everyone into the Dark Nebula.

(Dark Nebula)

"Damn it CLAWS! I told you not to blast any shadows you see!" Date yelled at the CLAWS Scorpion as a bunch of Dustards ran after them. Then, the Dustards turned into stardust as they slowly disintegrated.

"What the?" Ryuusei and the rest stopped in their tracks.

"We are the Generals, coming to take you with us!" Poseidon and a cloaked Rider yelled.

"If you're a man, show yourself!" Kaitou blasted the cloak down, frozen by shock at what he saw. "Tsukasa?"

"Nay, I'm a clone seeking individuality... Now that you have found out who I am, I shall wipe you off from the face of the Earth!" Dark Tsukasa transformed into a slightly different form of Decade, Decade Violent Emotion. He activated a Attack Ride Card, Illusion. He attacked all of the four and the CLAWS Scorpion at once, expecting a strike but someone blocked it with a sword that shattered after the assault.

"Nobunaga?" Satonaka asked.

"That, is correct. I have managed to revive via these." Nobunaga pulled out three Core Medals from his body, the black Core Medals, Sasori, Ebi and Kani. He also pulled out one Imagin Medal. He then activated a transformation into Birth as he kicked Poseidon to one corner. Satonaka picked up her Birth Buster and transformed as well while Date transformed into Proto Birth. With a blue flash, Ryuusei and Kaitou transformed into Meteor and DiEnd respectively. Ryuusei and Kaitou tackled Dark Decade with the CLAWS Scorpion while the other Births attacked Poseidon. Just as they were losing, sounds of multiple footsteps were heard.

**Role Call Time!**

"Kamen Rider Kivara, Natsumi!"

"Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States, Gentaro!"

"Kamen Rider Cyclone Joker Gold Xtreme, Phillip and Shotaro!"

"Kamen Rider Skull, Akiko!"

"Kamen Rider Accel Booster, Terui!"

"Kamen Rider OOO Super TaToBa, Eiji!"

"Kamen Rider BirthDay, Gotou!"

"Bird Greed, Ankh!"

"Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form, TSUKASA!" Tsukasa ended the role call with a snap of his fingers. While the others were nodding and stabbed the Kamen Rider Club flag that had Decade's insignia instead into the ground "Let's go!"

Dark Tsukasa smirked under his helmet and disappeared with a flick of his finger into the black mist.

"Hey!" The others shouted as Poseidon attacked the rest with his Deepest Harpoon and stabbed a Kamen Rider Birth who had no weapons.

"Sorry, I'm made out of Cell Medals." Nobunaga said as he slammed his head onto Poseidon.

"So am I. Let's fight it out!" Poseidon threw his Deepest Harpoon into the air.

"Maybe it's also time for us to power up!" Kaitou suggested to Ryuusei as he transformed into DiEnd Complete Form while Ryuusei transformed into Meteor Storm.

"Final Strike!" Everyone attacked with their finishers at once, blowing Poseidon up, sending his Medals flying into Ankh. A clap echoed around the area as Dark Tsukasa reappeared.

"I have... Indeed gained new powers, face me, DARK DECADE!" A swirling black mist surrounded Dark Tsukasa until a Black Decade stepped out and it had blue eyes and an golden 'X' instead of the normal white one.

"Kamen Rider Shocker, revive and show your true form." Dark Decade revived Kamen Rider Shocker with a flourish of his hand and then his armor burst apart to reveal the Shocker Greeed.

"Alright, let's attack him!"

"Nay, you cannot as I am preparing for our leader to acquire a new body." He revived the other three Generals and fused them together with a Attack Ride Card, Fuse which simply depicted a red flame. A burning version of Kamen Rider Ichigo appeared as he walked towards the Riders with smoke clearing of him.

"I am finally free of being a spirit! I AM NOW MY TRUE SELF, KAMEN RIDER CORE!" The fiery figure shouted as Dark Decade stepped next to him.

"Tch. Chew on this!" All the Birth's except for Gotou channeled their energy into him, Ryuusei got ready to activate Meteor Storm Punisher, Accel Booster and Skull got ready for his Maximum Drive, DiEnd Complete Form got ready his Final Attack Ride and Kivara charged up her sword.

"MEGA BLAST MAXIMUM!" They directed the shot at the two evil Riders and got up, hoping that it managed to strike them down.

Dark Decade and Core still stood, except that Dark Decade's armor was blown away, revealing Dark Tsukasa.

"Good enough to blow away my armor huh? THEN TAKE THIS!" He slammed his fist into the ground, letting dark ripples attacking all of them.

"No way!" Decade, W, OOO and Fourze dashed forward, surrounding him and stabbing their swords/claws into the ground, preventing the ripple from harming any of them. They then charged up for an attack, ready to blast Dark Tsukasa away.

"KAMEN RIDER, FINAL MAXIMUM CHARGING BREAK!" Dark Tsukasa let out a scream of agony as he was absorbed by Kamen Rider Core.

"Now, I am almighty!" Kamen Rider Core laughed as the others were panting and only the main four Riders were standing.

"You really think so? No one is almighty without-" Tsukasa started.

"To protect one's city," Shotaro said.

"To have the desire to help," Eiji continued.

"AND TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS!" Gentaro exclaimed as the Super Rocket and Super Drill Switches appeared right in his hands. "SWITCH ON!"

Gentaro entered Rocket States and had Drill Leg Modules as he propelled himself in the air.

Eiji transformed into TaMaShi Form and got ready to charge a bomb attack.

Shotaro transformed into Kamen Rider Joker as Phillip exhausted himself as he got ready a Rider Punch.

"I'll make sure I'm in control of this thing." Tsukasa transformed into his Violent Emotion Form and got ready for a Rider Kick.

"Alright, let's do it!" Everyone shouted as Gentaro flew around, spinning around with his Rocket Modules and put his legs with the Drill Modules together as he slammed into Core. Eiji shot his TaMaShi Bomber at Core, weakening him even further. A charged up Rider Punch made by Shotaro was flung at Core, letting out a scream.

"This... SETTLES IT ALL!" Tsukasa ran towards Core and slashed him horizontally, letting him explode. Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"Uh Oh... Ryuusei, we just let Ouja destroy the core of the Dark Nebula!" Kaitou yelled. "We'll- fade- AWAY!"

(A few months later...)

"So, Gentaro, are we heading over to the Sonozaki Mansion?" Kengo asked.

"Yeah... Let's head towards the reunion." Gentaro smiled as they ran towards the door and exited the Rabbit Hutch.

(Sonozaki Mansion)

"You guys are finally here!" Ankh yelled. "The popsicles are melting, hurry!"

"I still can't believe Phillip owns such a huge mansion." Eiji was surprised.

"Well, my family did own it after all, so it's mine since I'm the last one of the Sonozaki Family."

Phillip chuckled.

"So we escaped thanks to Gentaro's Rockets!" Kaitou laughed.

(Flashback)

"We're disappearing!" Tomoko shouted.

"I can see a crack there!" Nobunaga's Birth Visor scanned.

"Alright, hold on tight!" Everyone held onto Gentaro as he kicked and widened the crack and went through it, sending them back to their respective places.

(Sonozaki Mansion)

"Well, now that we're all safe, let's have a toast!" Tsukasa yelled as he raised his cup in the air.

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

**End**


End file.
